


Plot twist, dude!

by Analinea



Series: Worst Case Scenario [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode AU: s04e07 Weaponized, GUYS, Hurt/Comfort, I'm editing the tags from mobile because I actually FORGOT to tag, Near Death Experiences, Open Ending, Shame on me my dudes, Stiles isn't as human as everyone thought, and, anyway, at the end, blink and you miss it Sterek, meaning nobody dies but it's kinda neutral like the end of a scene, mention of almost being shot, obviously, which is neither sad or happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analinea/pseuds/Analinea
Summary: Stiles is a were-squirrel. Or a wizard...bets are open.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not on a writing spree, I'm on a last-week-I-finished-some-WIPs spree, if anyone wondered.  
> This goes in the Worst Case Scenario serie, but I'm finding myself wondering if the serie's title isn't a little too ominous xD it kinda implies a dark/sad ending story, but I'm always ending up not-killing the characters because I'm too weak for that? Even my angst has limits...  
> Enjoy!

It's the fever, Stiles thinks, just the fever that makes him weak at the knees, vision blurring. It's the poison in his vein -and that's harmless to humans in the end- coupled with the shock from almost being shot.

He knows fevers, remembers catching bad colds and staying in his bed for days. Bones aching and blood feeling like ice and fire at the same time.

This seems a bit more painful, but hey, it was created by an evil scientist!

The headache building behind his eyes feels kind of ironic considering he almost got his brain splattered on the locker room walls.

It's really not the time for a panic attack, not while he's running to the entrance of the Hale's secret vault to save his friends. The stress and the exhaustion make his hands shake badly, his feet stumble. For a moment he's not sure he'll even make it to the door.

Then he's there, heart painfully beating an erratic rhythm against his rib cage.

“Scott! Scotty, in the vault with you!” he calls, fist hitting the wall like it'll make a difference. He doesn't stop when his knuckles start to bleed, lucidity lost for a moment. He comes back to himself when his voice gives up and he's left to croak out Scott's name.

He doesn't know if it's defeat or his legs giving up that make him slide down the wall, panting. He's crying he thinks, he doesn't know anymore. All he's aware of is the pain in his heart and in every joint of his body.

He closes his eyes, certain that he's lost them all now. Scott, Kira, Malia. Lydia will scream outside and never forgive him, not this time. God.

What use was it that he survived the Chemist's deadly countdown? What use was it that this bullet never killed him and McCall saved him? Because if it's for _this_...then he must be cursed.

_You think you can scare me?_

_I think I can kill you._

He had been so scared then, because he figured out the how of everyone getting sick, but he hadn't had time to figure out how to cure them. For an awful second, his only thought was that at least the bastard wouldn't find the bodies, wouldn't have proof of death, wouldn't get money on this kill.

Stiles comes back to himself with a start. He had a fighting chance, one tiny chance to save them, but he's only human. He can't open the door.

He wants to turn and try again but he can't move, can barely breathe. He doesn't know what's happening to him. He can barely see, and he wonders if the other students got this bad too. He's on fire.

He so lost, he doesn't hear himself whimpering. He's not aware of the occasional jerks of his body, like it's still trying to fight off the illness.

He doesn't feel the door in his back opening, or feel himself fall backward when it doesn't support him anymore.

Scott calling his name, though, that goes through the fog. He thinks he smiles, then. Because Scott is alive.

He's not sure about himself. It doesn't matter. He doesn't feel the pain anymore.

 

“It shouldn't have affected him like this!” Stiles vaguely hears.

“I'm afraid all of us were wrong about Mr Stilinski,” another voice says more calmly, “but I'm most to blame. I should have known better.”

“Can you fix him?” A third voice.

“Not to worry, Mr Hale. He's not broken, he just needs more rest than the others because he got the cure later. And we don't really know how it affected him, since apparently werewolves and kitsune already had very different reactions to the virus.”

“So you still don't know why he got this sick?” That's...that's his father, he's sure.

“I believe your son isn't as human as we all, including himself, believed. He could manipulate mountain ash, which reduces the choices. We'll need to wait for him to wake up to start trying to understand.”

“He's waking up.”

No. No he's really not, thank you very much. He's in a blissful limbo of not feeling anything good or bad, floating up in cottony clouds, not having to deal with–

“Stiles.”

Okay, damn. He groans as he tries to open his eyes. He's sore all over, but nothing really hurts so that's something.

“Alright kid, you doing good,” his father puts a hand on his shoulder, then helps him sit up when Stiles finally manages to keep his eyes open.

“Welcome back, dude. You scared us for a bit,” Scott's smile is relieved but his face and shoulders are still tensed up. Stiles supposes finding your best friend half dead on the other side of a wall does that to you.

Well. He knows what it does. Anyway.

Derek doesn't say anything, but he uncrosses his arms and raises his eyebrows. He's happy to see Stiles is still alive then.

“So,” Stiles starts, looks for a joke to make to lighten up the mood but finds none. He's too tired for this. “Not so human, then?” He looks up questioningly at the others but no one has the answer to that question. “That's one hell of a plot twist, dude,” he shakes his head. Not even whoever made the deadpool saw that one coming.

“We'll have time to investigate this when you've rested up a little, Stiles,” Deaton says, and he must have been really worried to switch to calling him by his first name.

“Yeah. Okay,” Stiles nods, gets down from the examination table. He sways a bit, but three pair of arms rush to steady him. He chuckles. “Alright mama bears, I can walk on my own.”

The chorus of complains and groans and huffs make him instantly feel better.

But he still needs a nap.

He hopes he's a wizard or something. That would be awesome. He says that much out loud.

“You're not cool enough,” Derek says, “I bet you're something really annoying. Like a were-squirrel.”

“Squirrels are cute. Are you saying I'm cute?” Stiles grins, looks as the tips of Derek's ears redden.

“...shut up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm out of fun ways to beg for comments :p  
> On [tumblr](http://kinsbournescream.tumblr.com)
> 
> (p.s.: when Derek asks if there's a way to fix Stiles and Deaton answers that he's not broken, I mean, I never watched Shameless but am I the only one that saw that scene so much in multifandom vids that I know it by heart? And then when I realized I'd written that I was like "I don't need to be fixed!")


End file.
